Into Team Rocket's Den
by Please Remember My PenName
Summary: Is Team Rocket behind a sceme of a fart business setup thingy? This isn't like the ones in the cartoon or game, it's funnier. PLZ READ! CH3 is up
1. Gotta Use THE BATHROOM!

The Fart Of DOOM! MWAH-HAH-HAH!

Evil Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon. But I Do Own These Pogs!

-One day Ash was home in Pallet Town…-

"Ash!" shouted Misty" Stop using the bathroom! I gotta use it right now!!!!!"

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" replied Ash but in reality, Ash was not done! He was taking a huge dump! (Crowd: GASP!) The fart gas was getting to Ash!

"GAHHHHH! CAN'T Breathe!!!!" gasped Ash.

Meanwhile at Professor Oaks Lab...

"Thank you Crabby" said Oak. (Crabby just got the Chicken Chow Mein) " (Breathes in the fresh smell of chow mein) o0 WHAT IS THAT SMELL?"

-Meanwhile at Three Hundred Feet Into The Air Over Pallet (!) ...-

A slight green discoloration covers Prof. Oak and Ash's house... hmmm

-Back at Oaks…-

"It smells horrible!!!! Crabby, save yourself! Get in your Pokeball!!!!!" said Oak.

Then, Oak is overcome by the smoke, err, fart.

-Back in the bathroom...-

The fart slowly seeps through the door. Slowly. Slowwwwwly. Yes, yes, yes! So.... Slow.....! But not that slow of course! Hahaha...any way it wafts its way to the kitchen.

"Ahhhh! Brock!!!" said Misty

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" replied Brock slightly alarmed.

A look of terror slowly crawled onto Misty and Brock's face. They turn to Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" says Pikachu (waves arms) (Translation: Not me!) then they look to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mrs. Ketch-"

"Ash has done it again. And this is a new record of stench! 324smellowatts! Each smellowatt is twice as bad as the last one thats how it generally works." exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum unusually excited.

Ash comes out, like an astronaut walking to the space shuttle. Green Gas comes out while he walks in a slow motion kind of way!

"Ash!" exclaims Misty.

"Misty You can use it now, jeez!"

"That was disgusting... Ash. Is that gas spreading?"

"And Pretty quickly I might add!" replies Ash.

"Run!!!!!!"

" I know! Pikachu! I Choose .......CHARIZARD! Is that Okay?"

Pikachu replies, "PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA!!!!!!!!" ( HURRY UP YOU TWIT!!!)

"Okay good. Charizard flamethrower!!!!!"

-Later....-

"I still don't understand how a fire went on and out so quickly." says Officer Jenny quite quizzically.

"Good thing Mr. Mime used invisible wall attack to stop the fire!" said Ash.

"Yeah but still, could Prof. Oak running out of his house and screaming for air be connected?"

"Ash took a dump again." replied Mrs. Ketchum to Jenny.

" Oh..."

"How did Officer Jenny..."said Misty.

" Let's not ask."replied Brock

"Uhhh...oh..alright.."

And then green gas started coming out of the window……


	2. The Next Day

The Psychic Therapy....For Farting And Shit. (Get it shit?)

Disclaimer: I LIKE TO DISCLAIM STUFF

"Hey Ash!" greeted Gary, Ash friend and rival.

"Huh? Oh hey Gary."

"Hey. Did you see that green gas yesterday? The police said it was fart or something but...." said Gary as he trailed off.

" That...That was me..."

"WHATTTTT? Ash don't tell me that** you **didthat!"

A look of shame spread across Ash's face. "sigh Yeah it was me." said Ash as he looked at the ground.

"Ash, uhhhh," Gary took a couple of steps back as if it was Ash that made the green fart gas...oh wait, it **WAS** Ash! (GASP!....oh wait....you already know that..……end parenthesees) "I think this psychic therapy would help." Gary showed Ash a pamphlet:

--PSYCHIC FART THERAPY--

Hi welcome to psychic fart therapy. Where we use an Alakazam to help stop your farting. Alakazam's psychic doodads does stuff to you in ways we can't explain here.

---PSYCHIC FART THERAPY---

"Uhhhh. Where'd you get this?"

"Internet, what you think? Any way I gotta go... somewhere...OH yeah seeya Ash, I'm going to Pallet Market gotta buy some lettuce! Arcanine Go!" And Gary rode off.

"Hmm Psychic therapy...Mom will like this." said Ash looking at the pamphlet.

-Later, In the Kitchen…-

"NO ASH KETCHUM! You WILL CHANGE YOUR DIET!"

"But Mommmmmmmmm, I like Weezing Fart Inducing Gum!"

"Ash that's what makes you fart!" explained Ash's mom.

"SO?"

"SO?!?!?!?! ASH HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND? THAT GUM IS MADE BY THE ANTI-WEEZING GAS DE-FUMING COMPANY!!! THEY MAKE IT INDUCE MASS FARTING AND THEN THEY COME TO GET RID OF THE FART TO MAKE MONEY!"

"Ohh fine. BUT!"

"NO buts about it ASH KETCHUM!"

"Mom, I was gonna say that I wanted to investigate this at the company."

"Oh. Well you have that stubborn look in your eyes so you should go with Brock, Misty and Gary. Just to be safe."

Brock and Misty came into the room just then.

"Huh?" they both said.

-After a lengthy explanation...-

"And how about the Psychic therapy thing that might be connected." said Brock.

"Yeah it could be I mean, PSYCHIC FART THERAPY?!?!?!" chimed in Misty.

"Yeah… you're right." Agreed Ash.

-The Next Day…-

Ash, Misty And Brock were on the road, to Johto! And Ash Is humming our favorite tune! And there is team rocket with a black hole thingy! OHH NO THEY GOT SUCKED IN!

Then Ash yells: "MR.MIME!"

-Downstairs...-

"Mom, your Mr.Mime vacuumed my face!!! AGAIN!!!"said Ash

"Take a shower then." Teased Misty.

-Ash takes a shower…-

"Mom why is Mr.Mime sqweegying my hair?" said Ash, pretty pissed off.

"It's because your hair is wet dear."

Pikachu: "PIKA PIKA!" (crawls around) "PIIIIIka PIIIIIIka." (gets up excitedly with the v finger thing) "PIKA-CHU!" (translation: Lets go! I will sleuth! CLUUUes Here CLUUUUes! YEA!)

"Don't worry Pikachu we'll go soon. Come on hurry I'm done with breakfast already come on!!!" replied Ash.

-And a green gas came from out of the toilet...-

"ASH!!!!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah?"

"If Ash is here?" said Brock.

A look of terror slowly spread across the trio's faces.

Ash, Brock, And Misty: "Ash's Mom?"

"Yes?"

Ash, Brock, And Misty: "Nevermind." They shifted their eyes back and forth. Ya know like when you do sumptin wrong.....(ya know...squinting and looking back and forth) Ya know……it has tweep tweep sound…YA KNOW!…)

Someone: "Prepare for stinky"

Someone else: "WINKY WINKY WINKY!"

Someone: "To protect the world from plungers and backups!"

Someone else: "To Unite all people with past blunders and--"

Ash, Brock, and Misty: "TEAM ROCKET!"

Mrs. Ketchum: "Oh you must friends of Ash, come in, sorry you had to use a sub to come from our toilet."

"Tats da Shrinky Magic Karp SUB, BUB!" said Meowth.

"A TALKING MEOWTH!!!!" exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum.

"Uhhh yea don't youse guys tell your friends bouts mee-owth?"

"Ermmmm… Jessie and James?"

Meowth: "Tats Right...I tink"

"We're here to capture Pikachu! But first I'm going to put our sub in this special pouch. There." declared Jessie.

"Sit down we just made breakfast. Eat up!" said Mrs. Ketchum invitingly.

"Okay twerps we won't steal Pikachu today because this cooking is horrible," said James as he took a bite "HEY, horribly good!!!"

" Ya got tat right Jimmy Boy! Tiss cooking rocks!" agreed Meowth.

"It can't be as good as my cooking..." (takes a bite) "MMMMMMM!" exclaims Jessie.

Jessie Runs up to Mrs. Ketchum on her knees, "How do you do it?"

"Sourkraut with a hint of my special Charizard Flame Brand Chili Sauce."

"Your a GENIUS!" said Jessie.

"Why Thank You."

"Mom these are the people that always try to steal Pikachu." Said Ash

"Oh Ash, they're just playing, so play along now while I go to the Pallet Market to buy some groceries. Come on Mimey" And Mrs. Ketchum left.

"Hey Ash," whispered Brock "we can ask them if Team Rocket is behind the farting therapy and gum and anti fart fume business."

"GOOD IDEA BROCK-O!"

So Ash and friends tied up Team Rocket.

"What are youse guys doin'!"

"Okay spill it!" yelled Misty.

"Uh it wood be a shame but… if youse guys say so… I guess…" Mewoth spills the breakfast.

-At Pallet Market…-

"My carpet sense is tingling!"

"I hate those stereotype movies of stay at home mothers!! They portray us as cleanoholics!" says Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mr.Mime!" (Translation: It is funny though!)

"Well, I guess… But what I don't understand is why the video department is right at the produce section!"

"Mime Mime?" (Translation: Mistaken produce for productions?)

Mrs. Ketchum shrugs and walks off…

-Back to Ash's house…-

"You see what you guys have done!!!!!! My carpet is dirty!" yelled Ash.

Ash, Brock, and Misty are scrubbing the carpet.

"You said spill it…" said James peevishly.

" The info on the fart, fumes, and therapy business!" said Misty exasperatedly.

Jessie replied: "That's extremely top secret! Even those lame brains Cassidy and-"

"Buttch-" interrupted James.

"Wouldn't know!"

"Even she don't know!" said Meowth.

"Shut-up Mewoth!" said Jessie, quite annoyed.

Suddenly… the door knob turned.

"ASH KETCHUM!"


	3. We were jus' playin heh heh

CHAPTER THREE: "We were jus' playin'. Heh Heh…"

Disclaimer: MEESA JAR-JAR- (BAM!) BIN­­­­­- (BAM BAM BAM!) K (KABLAMO!) S

"I BOUGHT YOUR FAVORITE! PIZZA POT-"

"HELP ME-OWTH!" interrupted Meowth as he was tied to a chair.

Mrs. Ketchum was very surprised to find Jessie, James, and Mewoth tied to chairs. "I'm pretty sure robbers didn't break in…so you and Ash must be playing tie-up!"

"It ain't like tat! They interror-gatin' us!"

"Well games sure have changed since I was a little girl!"

"GET US OUT NOW! Uhh… please?" desperately pleaded Jessie as she struggled to get free.

Mrs. Ketchum told Ash, Misty, and Brock to untie Jessie, James, and Meowth. So they did.

"Team Rocket's BLAST–"

"Oh, no ya don't" declared Misty while grabbing Jessie and James' ears and stepping onto Meowth's tail.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS!" yelled the mischievous trio.

"Now ya know how I feel…" grumbled Brock.

Now we all know what Team rocket would do for food..

(Rolls sound clip)…

James: "Okay I'm done licking your butt clean, but where's my food!"

(End sound clip)…

Okay… wrong clip but at least you get the big picture…so our happy trio gives the hungry, villainous trio some food as a bribe to tell where the team rocket base is.

"One more of dese scrumptious shremp roll sushi and youse guys gots yerslf a deal!" declared Meowth.

"Me, too!" declared Jessie.

"Me, three!" declared James.

"Okay but you really shouldn't eat so much of these, you can become overweight!" warned Mrs. Ketchum delightfully.

"Hey we all get enough exercise trying to get that PIKACHU OF YOUR SON'S!" yelled James.

"Shocking." Said Brock sarcastically.

So the mischievous trio got their sushi and coughed up the facts.

"I vaguely remember that time we were trying to steal professor Oak's pokemon by getting through the back door and I believe we found the boss's illustrious HQ. Maybe you can sift the dirt there for secret files." Said James.

"Sift?" asked Brock, raising an eyebrow.

"Dat HQ buynt down." Said Meowth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATT?" Our heroic trio was sure confused.

Find out next chapter how it alllllllllllllll happ- oh… wait, you already know how that happened…

Anyway, keep reading this one; it's not over yet…

Jessie explained, "It was a rocket that flew straight out of the headquarters!"

"WE WILL SIFT!" yelled our heroic trio.

" Yeah, WE WILL SIFT!" yelled Gary.

"Howdja get here so fast Gary?" asked Ash.

"Your door was open and I overheard the conversation from the other day."

"I thought you went to get psychic fart therapy!"

"You actually believed that?" exasperated Gary

"Uh… NO!" said Ash, slightly ashamed.

"WELL LET'S GO! DISCO INFERNO!"

"Okay who left the radio on?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Sorry," Said Ash.

"Anyway, like the rap said, 'LET'S GO!'"

"Be careful," said Mrs. Ketchum as they ran off "I have some errands to run at Professor Oak's Lab!"

And so our heroes left…

"I feel like we forgot something… oh well" said Misty

(At Ash's House…)

"HeEeEeEeEeELP!" whined Meowth.

"HELP US" yelled Jessie and James.


End file.
